


Washing Up

by blustersquall



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Couple, F/M, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vronaak relaxes before dinner. His traveling companion, Evadriel comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a trade for my gorgeous friend Xuza (XuzaXuza on tumblr). Vronaak and Evadriel belong to her husband and her (respectively).
> 
> Something to note, is that Vronaak is actually Arakkoa. He wears an enchanted amulet which gives him the body of a blood elf to help him get around more easily. Only a handful of people know this about him, including Evadriel. 
> 
> Xuza has lots of art and some information about them available on her blog, if you're curious I suggest looking her up on tumblr. <3

After weeks of travel, the prospect of a getting out of his clothes and being able to bathe in safety was a welcome one. So, when he sank down into the clear warm water of the natural hot springs behind the Garrison, Vronaak could almost feel his unfamiliar skin opening up to the heat. His pores ridding themselves of dirt and blood.

Preening in his natural form, his 'feathery' form (which is was grateful he no longer had to hide from Evadriel) could only do so much. It was enough to neaten his feathers, to clean them and make sure they were tidy and to rid himself of any damaged ones. It was not so easy to wash his Blood Elf body though. That needed water and soap and often times, a sponge or some kind of cleaning implement. A rag at the very least.

He had all those things with him sitting on nearby rocks ready for when he would need them. Things loaned to him by Evadriel's sister. But for now he was content to sit alone in the water and let it work on its own without his assistance.

The only article of clothing - if he could call it that - that remained was his amulet. The one thing that kept him safe and his true form a secret from those around him.

He was secluded where he sat.

The Garrison was in view to him but he knew anyone looking over would only see an rocky outcrop. He _could_ , in theory, remove the amulet and sit in his true form for a while. It was as safe here as it was anywhere. Evadriel had suggested this particular part of the spring to him, Vronaak imagined for that particular reason. So he could take off the amulet and bath _au naturel_ as it were.

It was a tempting thought and one he considered for all of ten seconds before remembering how he hated his feathers getting wet. It would take them an age to dry if they became sodden and then he would have to sit  out of the water and wait. And he didn't want to wait. Waiting was boring and he'd inconvenience Evadriel too - he didn't like doing that at the best of times, even more so when it was totally avoidable.

He would languish as other blood elves did.

He sat in the water submerged up to his chin, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. He listened to the comings and goings of the Garrison nearby. To voices and bartering, trying to pick out names and voices of people he might know.

A fruitless endeavour.

Besides Evadriel and her sister, he knew no one there.

He was friendless, bar Evadriel, and perhaps that was better. It had been difficult enough to keep up the lie of his true identity to one person. It was a challenge to keep it going when they were in cities and towns. When people asked about his strange hair colouring or why he stooped when he walked. He had a list of reasons and excuses as long as his arm that he used interchangably. Either that or he pretended not to hear them.

Anything was better than telling them both traits were remnants of his true Arakkoa appearance.

His hair was the same deep royal purple/blue as his feathers - a strange phenomenon to almost all blood elves who's hair colours ranged from blonde to red. His stooped postured was adopted from walking on clawed feet. So few people knew the truth. It was probably better that way. For him and for Evadriel. Those who had learned the truth had reacted poorly. There had been death attempts. Evadriel had gotten involved and got hurt more than once because of him.

He didn't like anyone getting hurt on his account. Least of all Evadriel.

He liked the blood elf who had rescued him and witnessed him literally fall from the sky. Liked her far more than he really should have. Their relationship had started out rocky, he had lied and been lost. She had been cagey. They had kept things from each other and yet somehow bonded. He told himself he stayed with her out of some life debt (a debt, his conscience liked to remind him, he had already repaid).

The fact was he liked her company. He didn't want to leave it. She made having to hide in a blood elf form bearable. She was one of the few who knew the truth of him. Around whom he could be himself, both mentally and physically.

In fact, he thought she might have preferred his natural form to the magical imagery his amulet afforded him.

She certainly collected any feathers he moulted for reasons he had yet to fathom.

Close by something  - or someone - plopped into the water breaking Vronaak from his thoughts and causing him to snap his eyes open. He was alert, and sat straighter in the water ready to move if need be. He wouldn't stay if someone else was coming to use the water. These blood elves like to make small talk. He hated small talk.

When Evadriel's head and body appeared around the rocks he let out a small sigh of relief. She waded through the water, it coming up to her hips and gradually becoming deeper. She wore small clothes, a breast band, one million freckles and grin which Vronaak did not want to admit was infectious and adorable.

Even after seeing her naked on more than one occasion, he still found himself interested in her body. Perhaps it was because his was simply an illusion and hers was real but there were things about hers that fascinated him.

She was tan where he was pale - something she put down to her time being out in the open so much for her job as a ranger. His illusion, being woven by magic did not allow him to scar. None of the wounds he had sustained marked him, yet Evadriel was covered in them. Little patches of lighter, smooth skin where injuries had knitted together over time. Then there were the freckles which were on every inch of her.

He found those the most fascinating.

He had traced them in the past as she slept. Found shapes and words and letters in them and traced them with his unfamiliar elven fingers and even with the claws of his Arakkoa hands. It was a gesture of intimacy that he didn't think Evadriel knew about.

Hoped she didn't know about.

He would not liked that if she did. Not for any particular reason except it would have been embarrassing to him. For her to know he adored her skin and her body and just _her_ so much, that he had lain awake on more than one occasion to simply touch and observe with innocent hands.

"That rag isn't going to wash you on its own, you know." Evadriel teased him.

She sat a small distance away where the water was more shallow and came up to her shoulders. She had teased her hair up into a ponytail to save it getting wet. Vronaak found himself watching her swallow as she leaned back against the rocks. He tilted his head observing the movement of her throat and the flickering of her eyes as she closed them. Her eyelashes lay on her cheeks. She tilted her head back and sighed peacefully.

"My sister is making dinner. She'll call us when its ready."

"Mhm-hm." Vronaak reached for the rag from where he had dropped it earlier and dunked it into the water to wet it. As he rung it out it noticed Evadriel watching, her gaze wandering and appreciating him from beneath her eyebrows.

She observed him in a different way to how he did her. Her looks were admiring and always had a certain heat to them. She paid attention to the way the muscles of his body moved. The way his chest expanded and contracted on his breaths. She looked at him in a way that was almost always hungry and caused her to bite her lip.

Now was no exception and underneath her gaze Vronaak could feel the heat rising up his neck.

"Want some help?" Evadriel asked, smiling.

"I c-can manage."

Evadriel sidled towards him through the water. Vronaak watched as it gradually began to rise up her arms and cover her shoulders. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She took the rag from him and he offered no resistance, something that was becoming more and more common with him when it came to Evadriel. "I wash you, you wash me?"

He knew there was no point in arguing. His blood elf companion was, if anything, stubborn and once she had an idea she was resolute in it until its completion.

Vronaak waded through the water to where Evadriel had been initially. It was shallower there and the rocks were closer to the surface of the water to sit on. He perched on a smooth rounded stone under the water, his back facing Evadriel. He could practically hear her smiling as she put the cloth to his shoulders.

Being washed was not an unpleasant experience. Evadriel focused, she moved the cloth in circles with one hand, working out dirt and grime from his skin. The other she hand on his shoulder, somehow managing to massage out knots in his neck and the top of his spine with hard, gradual rotations of her thumb. The water remained warm, Vronaak watched droplets trickle down his chest and back into the water. A rather endless cycle.

He relaxed around Evadriel. He dropped his guard and his defences and could be at least a little more comfortable with her than he was even around himself in this enchanted body. He did not notice when the texture of the rag changed from cloth to skin, that Evadriel was no longer cleaning his back but had her hands along his shoulders working out aches and pains he carried from stooping so much.

A soft groan of satisfaction shuddered past his lips to feel her fingers rise up his neck and into his hair. He shuddered into her fingers, a steady thrum of enjoyment rippling down his spine.

He would say one thing for his blood elf body, that it reacted different to what he was used to. And not in a bad way. He liked how much more skin was exposed and how that skin was _so_ sensitive. He liked when it was touched just right, and somehow Evadriel always knew what 'just right' was.

Vronaak sighed, dropping his head forward as Evadriel's thin fingers rose further up into his hair. She massaged his scalp and he could feel all his nerves rippling underneath his skin.

"How's that?" She applied pressure through her fingertips.

"Mhm..." he mumbled vaguely, momentarily forgetting how to talk. "S'good."

Behind him, Evadriel gave a soft giggle. Then he felt her lips and teeth close around the cuff of his high set ear. She nibbled, Vronaak arced his head, her mouth descended and then she was suckling the lobe of it.

She draped her arms around him from behind, dangling them over his shoulders to stroke his chest. Her fingers teased across his skin, his muscles twitching and jerking in response to her affectionate caress. Evadriel's front pressed up against his back. He felt her breaths as she took them and noticed them growing steadily quicker.

"Eva..." Vronaak took her hands. He cocked his head to one side and yielded his neck to her unwittingly. Unabated, she continued to stroke her fingers across his chest where she could reach. She nuzzled his neck, kissing down from his jaw line.

"Hm?" She answered innocently enough. She found his pulse point and it quickened under the kisses she supplied.

Vronaak cursed mentally. In his real body, Evadriel would not have felt such a betrayal under all the feathers and thick skin. This illusion form was a traitor to itself.

She wriggled one hand free from his with ease.

It disappeared from over his shoulder and reappeared around his waist, her palm gliding smoothly across his prickling skin and disappearing beneath the water. His head fell back at the sensation of her fingers wrapping around his length. The warmth of the spring, coupled with her intimate gestures and open mouthed kisses did little to deter the hardness he had concealed under the water.

Evadriel stroked him. Vronaak bit back a small groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

"S-someone--" he trailed when she bit the curve of his neck and shoulder, lapping at his skin. He could have stopped her, he had a free hand after all, but he found he did not want to and instead grasped blindly for her behind him, digging his fingers into her thigh. "Someonemightsee." He managed to push his words and air out of his lungs in a rush.

Sex in the wilds when there was no one but them was one thing. The likelihood of being found or seen was minimal. Here though, the Garrison stood close by and even secluded as they were, there was no guarantee someone wouldn't come along and stumble on them.

"You worry too much." Evadriel mumbled, kissing his neck again. She tightened her grip around him just enough to make his hips buck, "you need to relax."

He huffed through his nose. "This is _anything_ bu-but relaxing." He bit out, half-heartedly. Her lips closed around the lobe of his ear once more. Her stroke was steady, her hand rising and falling. She applied pressure only to lessen it. Slicked her fingers across the head of his cock making him jerk and his breaths come faster.

Evadriel nipped the tip of his ear, "then you'll just have to work out your frustrations with me."

She was teasing him, he knew that. It was crass and about as subtle as he was when in true form, but it was teasing none-the-less. He could resist or he could reciprocate. No matter his appearance, when Evadriel treated him to heady, amorous touches, his body reacted the same way and he found himself at her whim.

He stood and Evadriel let out a surprised yelp, not expecting the change that came.

Vronaak turned in one movement and pulled her against him. He kissed her, hard, tongue sliding across her lips and into her open mouth.

Kisses _fascinated_ him.

He would kiss all the time if he could.

You couldn't kiss with a beak. But blood elves had lips and tongues and teeth and they all contributed to kisses.

Tongues were rough and intoxicating, Evadriel's especially when it wound around his. Lips tingled when they were touched, they moved of their own volition, smothering gasps and swallowing groans. Teeth clacked when the met. They could bite lips, nip tongues.

Mouths were amazing.

_Kisses_ were amazing.

They was one of the few things about being in his blood elf body that Vronaak liked. Being able to kiss and be kissed. And while he never felt wholly confident when he kissed Evadriel, he considered he must have been doing something right because she became pliant in his hands, stretching her arms around his neck.

She pushed her hands into his hair, raking them back through the unruly mess. Her body pressed his, his cock cushioned between them against his belly. Vronaak held her, one hand positioned at the top of her back, the other at the bottom, clutching to the almost non-existant curve of her hip. He dug his fingers into the flesh hungrily, holding her to him, blocking any space for air or light to pass through.

Evadriel nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, gasping air when the opportunity arose. Her hands fisted in his hair. She angled his head, taking charge for the briefest of moments, slicking her tongue across his bottom lip and teasing at his top.

Growing hotter Vronaak reached, sliding his hands over her back and across her backside. He squeezed for good measure, grinning to hear Evadriel's muffled squeak of delight and surprise at his gesture. Following the subtle swell, he grasped her thighs and lifted her from the water, supporting her with both arms. Evadriel dropped her own to curl around his neck and shoulders for extra support and she crossed her legs behind his back.

It was a short distance of four or five yards towards shallower water and the rocks there, but it felt like a mile. Evadriel wriggled and writhed as he tried to carry her safely. Her skin was soft and supple, the water made her slippery to grasp and her constant need to fidget did not help.

But it was her mouth which had him almost toppling and misjudging his steps the most.

_By Rukhmar--_ her mouth.

She could charm and outwit and guile people with her mouth, but with him... With him, she could make him weak and distracted. Could make him almost lose his balance and forget himself in the way she kissed him, so fierce and hungry, clutching to him so tight as if concerned he might fade away. She bit his lips, wrapped her tongue around his in a way that was mesmeric.

Evadriel fit him.

She murmured and sighed into his mouth incoherent words which were adoring in tone. She giggled when he squeezed her flesh and when he placed her down on the smooth rounded rocks he had been wading towards.

He wasted no time in unburdening her of the clothes she wore. Vronaak unwound the band from around her chest, tossing it haphazardly to one side and assisted in removing her small clothes, throwing those with as much care.

Breaking his lips from hers, he began to kiss down the column of her neck, across her shoulders. Evadriel scratched her fingers over the top of his back, nails leaving faint red marks in their wake. He shuddered when she grasped his cock in her hands once more. She slid her thumb across the smooth, rounded head making him buck into her hand and groan into her shoulder, his eyes falling shut as she squeezed him and stroked him from base to tip.

His gut clenched, and blood in his veins began to thunder and burn under his skin. His nerves felt alight, even under his illusion he felt all aflame, extra sensitive and desperate to please and be pleased. He pressed her forehead into the curve of her shoulder, watching her stroke him through half-hooded eyes. It hurt to breath, his chest was so tight and felt constricted, his breaths coming too fast and making him light headed.

Vronaak stepped towards her, Evadriel shuffled on the rocks a little becoming as comfortable as the terrain would allow. He bit the curve of her shoulder, Evadriel hissed above him and he found himself smirking against her skin. She tightened the hold of her hand in return making him gasp. A game of who could do what to whom before they gave in.

Following the lines and faint curves of her body, he squeezed the small mounds of her breasts, teasing and rolling peaked, dusky nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Kissing her throat, he felt her swallow, her hold around him slackened for a moment and he noticed Evadriel's head fall back when he curved his remaining free fingers beneath her breasts, across the top of her ribcage.

"That tickles," she told him, her tone dropping into a mild scold.

Vronaak chuckled, "my apologies." Dropping his hands, he kissed lower, marking the faint scars on her shoulders and her breastbone with his lips.

His fingers tickled over Evadriel's belly, through the coarse hair between her thighs. He cupped her in one hand, sliding his fingers along her folds experimentally. Evadriel gave a short sharp bark of excited laughter, leaning back on one hand to support her weight. The tips of her fingers traced the underside of his cock making him tremble involuntarily. He swallowed a gulp of air, his eyes rolling back into his head to the sensation of her nails scratching gently across his sensitive flesh.

Evadriel quaked when he touched her again, slipping two fingers between her lips and against her heat. Her hand stopped moving, her breath, almost shaking, fell from her mouth while he stroked with explorative fingers, watching the small changes in her expression with rapt attention. The way her lips curved and dimples appeared in her cheeks. How her eyelids fluttered and how the dark blush to her cheeks deepened.

She licked her bottom lip, opening her eyes for a moment. She looked at him, her gaze swimming and hazy. Vronaak pushed forward, teasing his fingers against her while catching Evadriel's mouth with his. His kiss was brief and soft, their mouths lingering close. Fast, excited breaths landing on the others mouth.

With his free hand behind her, he guided her towards him coaxing her towards the edge of the rocks until she was merely perching precariously on them.

He sheathed himself inside her with gradual slowness, groaning to feel her tighten around him. Listening to the unsteady gasps and mumbles from his lover's mouth, feeling her lips move against his own in such a tantalizing way.

Evadriel gripped his broad shoulders, nails digging into his skin. She kissed him, winding the fingers of one hand around the hair at the base of his skull. Vronaak dug his hands into her hips, grounding him, guiding himself out of her and then in one more, building a deliberate steady pace. He felt Evadriel's legs clench around his hips, her thighs gripping him. Her heels pressed into the backs of his legs drawing him closer towards her. She nipped at his lips, her eyes closed, and her mouth hanging open on short gasps.

He rolled his hips with each drive into her, grinding his pelvis and creating friction. He felt Evadriel's body practically vibrate in his hands. He nibbled her throat, biting down on her pulse point. Sliding his hand up across her back, he felt the faint outline of a battle scar and up. He traced the notches of her spine with strong fingertips, the outline of her shoulder blades feeling them curve and move when she adjusted her hold on him.

Above him she whined, murmured, whimpered. Words and curses he couldn't quite understand, but each sound more pleased and more enthralled than the one before. She kissed him readily when he sought her mouth again, unable to stay away. Positioning an arm underneath her bottom, he guided her to lie back against the stone, holding her lower back and hips off the rocks with his arms.

The rough surface grazed the tops of his thighs each time he thrust into her to the hilt. He rolled his hips, holding her legs away from her body, burying himself within her, enjoying the sounds of her pleased, stilted moans. Evadriel dug her fingers into the tops of his arms, clenching around the cords of his muscles. Her features knotted together, eyes clenching shut, her mouth hanging open. Vronaak began to move faster building the pace, the speed of his thrusts with each one chasing a rising peak.

Sliding his hands up across her thighs he clutched to her hips, leaning over her, watching his cock disappearing and reappearing with each frantic drive. He smoothed the rough palms of his hands over her hipbones and her belly caressing her navel.

Evadriel's legs tightened around his narrow waist, her own muscles bringing him closing, reducing his movement making him shudder and gasp against her. He kissed the flesh he could reach, the warm flush over her chest, nipping at her small breasts with his teeth and listening to her hisses above him. He felt her grasp his shoulder, scratching.

Clutching to her waist with one hand to keep steady, he followed the lines of her torso, tickling the mere tips of his finger up, ghosting over her nipples and stroking up her neck. He held her throat, pressing his thumb against her pulse to feel it racing under her skin while his mouth copied the trail his fingers had taken. His tongue lapping at her flesh, swirling briefly around one nipple, then the other.

He heard her almost whimper into his mouth when he kissed her finally, her lips burning and searing under his. She buried a hand into his nest of hair, scratching her fingers across his scalp in the efforts to make him angle his head.

Vronaak bit her bottom lip, saw her eyes half-open. He leaned back in a flurry of movement, pulling Evadriel up with him. She leaned back on one hand against the rock, legs crossing behind his back to draw his steady thrusts deeper, harder.

"E-Eva--"

She kissed him, biting his bottom lip, teasing his top with the tip of her tongue, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders.

Trembling, feeling his belly tighten and his whole body begin to burn, Vronaak sought out her forehead to nuzzle, almost groaning under the weight of his desires.

He thrust into her roughly, without care and without thought. The sound of their bare, slick bodies meeting rising over the waters nearby as he forgot to consider they could be heard. Evadriel curled her fingers round his hair, her breath warming his mouth.

"Vro--" He caught her lips, heart hammering in his chest and his whole body trembling. He held her legs, digging his fingers into her thighs almost bruising them under his grasp. He grit his teeth, feeling sweat drop down his back and moisten the roots of his hair. His pace, frenzied and fast, was tiring but he could feel the familiar bunching in his stomach, the steady build coming to an end.

"By Rukhmar--" He groaned into her mouth, his blunt nails scratching against her skin. "Eva-!"

Evadriel grunted back, panting hotly. He watched her open her eyes and struggle to keep them open, finding his gaze and holding it through the red heat between them. The hand in his hair slid back to his neck, she held his jaw, mimicking his own hands earlier position on her throat. "Vr-Vrona--" She gasped and he cut her off, rotating his hips against her pelvis while inside her. Her cheeks flushed deeper and he watched her bite her bottom lip.

His hands moved further back to cup her backside, as he lasted only a few strokes, coming and crushing her mouth with his, groaning against her lips as the tightness that had been building inside him relinquished and made his limbs feel suddenly lighter and tingly.

When Evadriel kissed him he could feel her grinning, feel her body shaking in his hands as he released his hold. She breathed fast, chest rising and falling against his while she shuffled back against the rock for a better sitting position and wrapped both arms around his back, keeping him close. He could taste her sweat when she kissed him, and almost whimpered when she teased the tip of her tongue against his top lip.

He caressed her back with gentler hands, winding his fingers across the fierce, angry marks he had left marking her body with his teeth. She nuzzled his forehead, uncrossing her legs. Her arms around his shoulders were the only thing that stopped Vronaak from toppling into the water, his legs quaking so much under the strain. She followed him until they were both almost fully submerged and she was nestled into his chest, while he rested back against a rock.

Wrapping her up in both arms, he nestled his cheek against her head, waiting for his heart beat to stop hammering and for his limbs to regain some feeling. Evadriel's fingers wandering along his forearms came as a welcome distraction and he found himself watching the pattern her fingertips traced over and over using it as a grounding focus.

Finally, Vronaak took a deep breath, his chest expanding on it and then released it in a rush. He wriggled his fingers and had he been in his feathery form, he would have ruffled them out of contentment. Instead, he nuzzled the back of Evadriel's neck, kissing the top of her spine affectionately. She tilted her head back, smiling the little infectious smile she had, languishing against him. He kissed her forehead and the space between her brows, sighing.

"How do you feel?" She asked after a few minutes of reflective silence between them during which she continued to stroke his arms and traced her fingers over his. A gesture he had watched with great interest, enraptured by the little dance she created.

"A bit exhausted, t-truth be t-told." Vronaak smirked against Evadriel's hair to hear her giggle at his response. "But it's a good exhausted."

"Good." She wriggled against him getting comfortable, the water reaching her chin.

"Will your sister be wondering where we are?"

She considered for a moment, humming thoughtfully. "Probably not." Evadriel shrugged, "I didn't hear her call. Did you?"

Chuckling, he replied, "I didn't hear much of anything."

Extracting herself from his embrace, Vronaak felt a bite of cold on his skin without her there. He watched her wade through the water to where he had started out his bath. She retrieved the wash cloth and soap from the rock he had put them on and carried them over.

"We should have enough time to get clean." Evadriel remarked presenting the cloth and bar of soap to him. "At the very least." She dropped to her knees before him and he smiled. She noticed and tilted her head in a way that was _almost_ bird-like. "What?"

"Nothing." Vronaak shook his head, his cheek flushing a little. "I just..." he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "I like you." He shrugged, "And... I appreciate you. I don't think I t-tell you enough."

For a moment, Evadriel stared at him, eyes a little wide and her ears pricked. Vronaak swallowed, feeling small and vulnerable underneath her scrutiny. Then, she shuffled towards him, draped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his mouth, smiling. He relaxed and rose his hands from under the water, stroking down her back.

"I like you, too."


End file.
